


Fun & Games (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Werewolf Garth Fitzgerald IV, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 14] - [Garth's POV]
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Fun & Games (EN)

I was quietly taking care of Gertie and the twins when I heard the telephone ringing.

“Hello?”

“Hey Garth.”

“Dean!” I said while a big exclamation. “How are you, pal? It’s been a long time.”

“Yeah, I know, sorry, we’ve been busy lately.”

“I’m sure of it. No biggie, it’s alright.” I said, smiling.

“So, uh… Listen. We found a case near your town and uh…” Dean began.

“Dean… You know that I kinda quit Hunting…”

“Yeah, I know man but… Sam found another important case so we split up and I need backup because there is a big vampire nest and I’m sure I won’t be able to kill them all alone.”

“But you are strong right?” I said but hearing no responses, I continued. “What about Castiel?”

“I told Cas to go with Sam because I thought I could handle it alone. I’m sorry, I know you’re not into the hunt lately but you are my last option…”

“Dean…” I sighed discreetly. “Of course I will help you…”

“You sure?”

“Yes. I won’t give up on you, pal. You can count on me.”

“You’re awesome, Garth. Thank you.”

“I know.” I said while chuckling.

* * *

Who thought I would be back in the game? Definitely not me. I’m hunting like… once every two months… And sometimes more. But now my hunts are just about helping other hunters and good friends, that’s all. Every time I see a case, I call a hunter – mostly Sam and Dean. Always here for the Winchester brothers. They are my friends and I love them. So here I was, going to this old barn to exterminate a vampire nest. I went to drink a beer with Dean so he could explain everything to me about the case. It was a simple one, or at least we already knew where the nest was.

We were walking discreetly, a machete in hand, the barn right in front of us. Dean gestured with his fingers in order to tell me I had to go behind it so we could surround the vamps. I nodded and walked around very silently. With my new abilities I could hear the monsters talking between them, unaware of our presence. Good. I arrived at the entrance of the barn and stayed there until I hear Dean rushing inside. Oh. I thought we were doing it like assassin style but okay, let the show begin! I opened the door violently with one of my foot and entered the barn. My eyes quickly swept the place. Nine vampires. One of them was very close to me, on my right. I could sense it without turning my head and I immediately cut his head off with my machete. Eight. Dean was pretty fast too, like the strong hunter he was. It made me smile. This dude is awesome, I swear. I’m so glad he’s still my friend regarding the circumstances – my ‘wolf’ problem. In no time, we managed to kill four of the nine vamps but the ones left were pretty strong and fast. One of them stabbed my hand holding the machete and disarmed me by throwing me away with a kick. My back hit a pole of the barn and I huffed. Dean was a bit in difficulty, having three vampires for himself. I looked at the two vampires in front of me and sighed.

“Okay… I didn’t want it to come to this but you guys aren’t leaving me a choice…”

They both laughed but suddenly stopped as I showed my yellow eyes, my big teeth and claws.

“A… werewolf?” One of the vamps said.

“The fuck?” The other said.

“Now, there’s going to be fun and games.” I said, a bit growling.

I really didn’t like being in Werewolf mode, especially during a hunt but I needed to save my friend. So, I quickly came in front of the nearest vampire and took his head off with my bare hands before throwing my arm toward the other one, scratching his neck deeply before cutting it with my machete that I grabbed from the floor. My fight alerted the three last vampires and thanks to this moment of surprise, Dean killed two of them and we killed the last one together like a great duo we could find in movies or anime. What a duo. After that, Dean took just one step backward looking at me with a hesitant face. Oh, right, I was still on werewolf mode. He raised his hands as I was still growling.

“Easy tiger, you’re not gonna eat your friend, right?” He said slowly.

I sighed and my claws and pointed teeth disappeared, my eyes back to normal.

“Of course I won’t eat you, dummy.”

I saw Dean’s face relaxing immediately.

“Sorry, I still need to get used to this.”

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you. You gave me a chance and I want to prove you that you were right by doing so.” I said with a big smile.

Dean smiled and strongly patted my shoulder.

“Good job, Garth. Let me buy you a drink to celebrate this victory.”

“No, thanks. Let me invite you to a dinner at my place instead.”

“I hope I’m not the meal then.” Dean said while laughing.

I shook my head and laughed too. Well, what a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
